


The First Step to Falling in Love (is Asking: Who the Fuck is This?)

by theshippingprince



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: All the while: Kicking some Serious Ass, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mentions of Past-Kilgrave doing Terrible Non-Con Acts!!!, This is a story soley based on text messages and emails and sometimes memos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshippingprince/pseuds/theshippingprince
Summary: Jessica Jones started messaging Trish WalkerJessica Jones (3:49am):on a scale of one to tenJessica Jones (3:49am):out of curiosityJessica Jones (3:49am):how bad would it be if i said i punched a blind guyJessica Jones (3:50am):trish?Jessica Jones (3:57am):fuckJessica Jones stopped messaging Trish WalkerCollege freshman Jessica Jones is desperately trying to escape her past. College freshman Matthew Murdock is desperately trying to make a name for himself. It may not seem that way at first but, they have a lot more in common than they think.AKA, the story of how Jessica Jones and Matthew Murdock simultaneously kicked ass and fell in love, told through their emails, text messages, and memos.





	1. Chapter 1

_Jessica Jones started messaging Trish Walker_

**Jessica Jones (3:48am):** hey

**Jessica Jones (3:48am):** so

**Jessica Jones (3:48am):** you remember earlier today (yesterday?) when we were talking abouthow college is filled with “fresh starts” and all that bullshit

**Jessica Jones (3:48am):** i know you don’t think it’s bullshit but just

**Jessica Jones (3:48am):** just roll with me here

**Jessica Jones (3:49am):** anyway we were talking about fresh starts and rules regarding said fresh starts and how important it was to not make everything like it was in high school because people don’t know us here and its our first day of classes tomorrow and i was nodding at you as if i was paying attention but it wasn’t really sinking in at all

**Jessica Jones (3:49am):** uh

**Jessica Jones (3:49am):** well

**Jessica Jones (3:49am):** on a scale of one to ten

**Jessica Jones (3:49am):** out of curiosity

**Jessica Jones (3:49am):** how bad would it be if i said i punched a blind guy

**Jessica Jones (3:50am):** trish?

**Jessica Jones (3:57am):** fuck

_Jessica Jones stopped messaging Trish Walker_

 

———

 

_Franklin Nelson started messaging Karen Page_

**Franklin Nelson (3:59am):** hey Karen!!! :)

**Karen Page (4:02am):** This is Foggy right? Your name says “Franklin” in my contacts. 

**Franklin Nelson (4:02am):** yep!! Foggy’s my (unfortunate) nickname. either name works, really.

**Karen Page (4:02am):** Oh! Cool!

_Karen Page has changed Franklin Nelson’s contact to Foggy Nelson at 4:03am_

**Foggy Nelson (4:03am):** i hope i didn’t wake you

**Karen Page (4:03am):** You didn’t, don’t worry! I’m too busy being nervous about today’s classes! But good morning if I can even call it that! The sun isn’t even up yet!

**Foggy Nelson (4:03am):** haha!! yeah sorry about that. i know we legitimately met less than a day ago and usually midnight texting is reserved to friends who know each other really really well but i wouldn’t message you at such an ungodly hour if it wasn’t an emergency

**Karen Page (4:04am):** Are you alright? Did something happen?

**Foggy Nelson (4:04am):** me? i’m fine

**Foggy Nelson (4:04am):** thanks for asking!!

**Foggy Nelson (4:04am):** but i don’t know if you remember my friend Matt??

**Karen Page (4:04am):** I’m not sure that I do. But that might just be my exhaustion talking.

**Foggy Nelson (4:05am):** he’s tall with brown hair

**Foggy Nelson (4:05am):** and strangely pretty for a guy if i’m going to be completely honest

**Foggy Nelson (4:05am):** he’s my roommate

**Karen Page (4:05am):** You mean the blind guy? I didn’t end up talking to him! I think I overheard him saying he was studying law at the dorm party…

**Foggy Nelson (4:05am):** my brain isn’t exactly working at full capacity i really should’ve started with that but yeah him

**Foggy Nelson (4:06am):** he’s less than fine at the moment

**Karen Page (4:06am):** Oh no! Is there anything I can do?

**Foggy Nelson (4:06am):** yeah actually!!! your roommate’s studying to be a doctor right?? Cleo, or something? it was Cl and then letters. i can’t exactly remember. my brain is a little… fuzzy right now

**Karen Page (4:06am):** Claire?

**Foggy Nelson (4:06am):** yeah!! her!! can you wake her up and send her downstairs to that weird garden area outside our dorm??

**Karen Page (4:06am):** Sure thing. 

**Karen Page (4:15am):** She’s on her way with a first-aid kit. Be prepared, she’s not very happy because she likes her beauty sleep (or that’s at least what I got from her incoherent mumbling).

**Foggy Nelson (4:15am):** noted!!!

**Karen Page (4:16am):** Hey Foggy, before I go back to bed I forgot to ask… What happened to Matt?

**Foggy Nelson (4:18am):** some girl punched him in the face and Claire’s here!!! thanks so much Karen!!! i feel like this is the start to a long and lasting friendship!!! if you ever need anything in the wee hours of the morning don’t hesitate to let me know i seriously owe you one!!!

**Karen Page (4:19am):** Woah wait, Foggy!

_Foggy Nelson stopped messaging Karen Page_

**Karen Page (4:19am):** You can’t just leave on that note!

**Karen Page (4:19am):** God dammit Foggy!

 

———

 

_Trish Walker started messaging Jessica Jones_

**Trish Walker (7:15am):** Jess.

**Trish Walker (7:15am):** Jessica Jones, you’d better pick up your phone and text me back immediately.

**Trish Walker (7:16am):** You can’t just say “I punched a blind guy” and then just disappear. It doesn’t work like that. It doesn’t work like that at all.

**Trish Walker (7:16am):** You’re my best friend, Jess. You have to answer me.

**Trish Walker (7:16am):** Please.

**Trish Walker (7:16am):** Jess, I’m starting to get really worried.

**Trish Walker (7:18am):** I’m about to start heading to class, so…

**Trish Walker (7:19am):** Text me when you get a chance.

**Trish Walker (7:19am):** Please, Jess. I just need to know that you’re okay.

**Trish Walker (7:19am):** Well, and…

**Trish Walker (7:20am):** And that you won’t be expelled from college on the very first day of class. 

_Trish Walker stopped messaging Jessica Jones_

 

———

 

A Memo from Claire Temple

**To:** Karen Page

**From:** Claire Temple

**Subject:** Matthew Murdock  & Franklin Nelson

 

Karen,

Good morning. I didn’t think the “memo paper” they gave us at orientation would ever come in handy and yet, here we are. I’m leaving this on your desk because my classes start earlier than yours, and I didn’t want to wake you. But, I did want to talk to you about your new friends.

I woke up this morning thinking about the events of the middle of last night, and I realized that I do not have any contact information for Matthew Murdock or Franklin Nelson. (Please, don’t give them my number, Karen.) I wanted you to let them know that what happened last night—me, going out of my way to help the two of them out—that is not going to be ever happening again in the near future.

I’m not a qualified doctor yet, and I don’t exactly know what I’m doing. Murdock was just lucky that the shards from his broken glasses didn’t severely injure him—at most he’ll have a black eye and a few cuts. So, please let both of the boys know that they cannot continue to go to me for medical help. In case they’ve forgotten the most important phone number to call when anyone is hurt, please remind them that it’s 911.

I hope you have a good first day of classes and, I’ll see you tonight. Maybe, we can get dinner together in the cafeteria sometime this week, I’d love to get to know you better.

Thanks,  
Claire

 

———

**From:** Residential Life  <res.life@du.edu>

**Date:** September 4th, 2019

**To:** Undisclosed Recipients

**Subject:** Safety on Campus!

 

Hello Freshmen!

As I’m sure many of you have heard, a fight broke out against one of our own on campus in the early hours of last night. Although nobody was seriously hurt, it may come of interest to all of the freshmen to check in with their RAs just to talk about how they are feeling regarding the incident, or any incidents like it. 

Although the one who caused the fight has still not been found but, the victim has stated confidentially that they feel as though the attacker is not a threat, and will not cause an incident again. Still, it has never hurt anyone to keep a an eye out, and we (at Res-Life) feel as though vigilance is our freshman middle name! It is important on our campus that all the freshmen feel safe. So, don’t hesitate to speak up if something seems amiss, or if you simply just want to talk.

Just remember, we’re always willing to help you with whatever you need, and we’re only an elevator ride away!

Thanks,  
Residential Life Staff

 

———

 

_Foggy Nelson started messaging Matt Murdock_

**Foggy Nelson (2:34pm):** hey roomie how’re you feeling??

**Matt Murdock (2:37pm):** Fine, for now. The bridge of my nose still hurts and the area around my eye is still tender but, it’s nothing an icepack and some time won’t fix.

**Foggy Nelson (2:37pm):** that’s good!!!

**Foggy Nelson (2:37pm):** you didn’t really miss much today if you’re worried?? I picked up a second copy of all the work from our classes!!

**Foggy Nelson (2:37pm):** Oh and Karen says hi

**Matt Murdock (2:38pm):** Thank you, Foggy. You’re the best roommate a guy could ask for. Karen was the girl you met yesterday that you kept talking about, right?

**Foggy Nelson (2:38pm):** that’d be her!!!

**Matt Murdock (2:38pm):** Please tell Karen I say hello as well, and thank her for all she did last night.

**Foggy Nelson (2:38pm):** she says you’re welcome

**Foggy Nelson (2:38pm):** she also says Claire doesn’t want us to go to her for help if you’re bleeding out on the sidewalk anytime soon

**Matt Murdock (2:39pm):** That sounds like Claire expects I’m going to be bleeding out on the sidewalk a lot in the near future.

**Foggy Nelson (2:39pm):**  to be fair her current impression of you isn’t that great??? in fact, my current impression of you isn’t that great either??? you have a lot more of a mouth on you than i was expecting

**Matt Murdock (2:39pm):** Why do you think I want to become a lawyer?

**Foggy Nelson (2:40pm):** oh my god???

**Foggy Nelson (2:40pm):** speaking of people with mouths on them are you going to looking for that girl??? the one who punched you

**Matt Murdock (2:40pm):** I don’t know if I’m ready for a rematch, Foggy. 

**Foggy Nelson (2:40pm):** not for a rematch! just some casual college detective work!!!

**Matt Murdock (2:41pm):** “Casual College Detective Work”?

**Foggy Nelson (2:41pm):** Yeah!

**Matt Murdock (2:41pm):** I’m not entirely sure what you mean by that, but I haven’t decided. It’s a bit early in the year to make enemies, and I feel like if I seek her out I may be doing just that. Perhaps getting punched in the face was just a one time thing. I don’t want to make it anything more than a one time thing.

**Matt Murdock (2:41pm):** I don’t want to be a blind guy with enemies.

**Foggy Nelson (2:41pm):** you mean a blind LAWYER with enemies!!!

**Matt Murdock (2:42pm):** That too.

**Foggy Nelson (2:42pm):** Karen’s just told me to tell you that she would like to get to know both of us better so she said she’s going to bring some of her day-old Chinese food leftovers to our room later tonight and she’s going to bother us until we’re all close friends!!!

**Matt Murdock (2:42pm):** Please tell her there is nothing I would like more than that.

**Foggy Nelson (2:43pm):** do you know how big a flirt you are?

**Foggy Nelson (2:44pm):** oh my god!!! You do don’t you!!!

**Foggy Nelson (2:45pm):** don’t leave me on read Matt!!!!

**Matt Murdock (2:45pm):** I can’t leave you on read, Foggy. I’m blind.

 

———

 

A Memo from Patricia Walker

**To:** Jessica Jones

**From:** Patricia Walker

**Subject:** I know you’re getting my messages but, are choosing to not respond to them.

 

Dear Jess,

I believe the subject of this message says it all. I know you’ve read my text messages. I’m just worried about you, please call me, or text me, or even just write me back. I need to know you’re alright.

I read the Res-Life email that they sent out, I presume it’s you they’re talking about but, the person you punched was nice enough to not say who it was. Or, he just didn’t know who you were, which is also a really high possibility. I’ll probably say this again when you text me or call me or something, but you really need to apologize. It’s too early in the school year, too early in college in general to pick a fight with some blind guy. 

This isn’t like you, Jess. So, please just… Try to explain it to me. Help me understand what happened.

I’m sliding this under your door so, at least, when you get back to your dorm, you’ll see it. 

With love,  
Trish

 

———

 

_Karen Page started messaging Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson_

**Karen Page (8:13pm):** For the record I didn’t think it would ALL be expired. It’s only been a few days!

**Foggy Nelson (8:13pm):** u can’t dig yourself out of the hole you spent time digging yourself into Karen!! it doesn’t work like that. u dig your hole and you’re stuck down there and we’re allowed to make fun of you for it!!

**Karen Page (8:13pm):** You’re not even going to give me a hand to get out of the hole I dug for myself?

**Matt Murdock (8:14pm):** You are a lot further down in said metaphorical hole than either of us can reach, Karen. You’re stuck there.

**Karen Page (8:14pm):** Wow. You are both SUCH good friends. I am SO GLAD I met you both.

**Foggy Nelson (8:14pm):** careful Karen!! like regular texting Matt’s phone can’t audibly translate sarcasm!! He might actually think you’re being genuine!!

**Matt Murdock (8:14pm):** That’s so sweet. I’m glad I met you too, Karen. 

**Foggy Nelson (8:14pm):** do you see my point??

**Foggy Nelson (8:14pm):** you’re just going to spinning in circles trying to jab him with your biting comments but he’ll just see right through it!!

**Karen Page (8:15pm):** I can tell why you think he’d be a good lawyer.

**Matt Murdock (8:15pm):** Yeah, if I was in a texting court, I’d make an excellent lawyer. I’ll just have to become a texting-only lawyer.

**Foggy Nelson (8:15pm):** the future will be bright when Matthew Murdock: Text-Lawyer Extraordinaire is at the helm!!!

**Karen Page (8:15pm):** I can’t believe I went out of my way and befriended you two weirdos. 

**Matt Murdock (8:15pm):** Well, you can’t get rid of us now.

**Foggy Nelson (8:16pm):** yeah. besides u still owe us some actually fresh Chinese takeout!!!

_Karen Page stopped messaging Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson_

**Foggy Nelson (8:16pm):** Karen!!! i’m going to hold you to this!!!

**Foggy Nelson (8:16pm):** this is what you wanted!! friendship!! you’re stuck with us!!

**Matt Murdock (8:17pm):** We’re not even one full day into the school year and I think you’ve made her regret her decision, Foggy.

_Foggy Nelson stopped messaging Matt Murdock_

 

———

 

_Jessica Jones started messaging Trish Walker_

**Jessica Jones (9:30pm):** hey trash

 **Jessica Jones (9:30pm):** *trash

 **Jessica Jones (9:30pm):** *TRISH

**Jessica Jones (9:30pm):** i got ur massages and im alive sorta

**Trish Walker (9:30pm):** Jess! What do you mean? You’re alive sort of? What’s going on?

**Jessica Jones (9:31pm):** hahhahha 

**Jessica Jones (9:31pm):** trash talker what if your name was trash talker

**Jessica Jones (9:31pm):** hi im jess jones and this is my friend trash talker

**Trish Walker (9:31pm):** Jessica, please!

**Jessica Jones (9:32pm):** sorry

**Jessica Jones (9:32pm):** k so

**Jessica Jones (9:32pm):** instead of going to my classes today i got super wasted

**Jessica Jones (9:32pm):** more wasted than i was last night

**Jessica Jones (9:32pm):** which is kinda incredlbe if you think about it

**Jessica Jones (9:32pm):** n before you get mad

**Jessica Jones (9:32pm):** i had a good reason

**Trish Walker (9:33pm):** You’d better have a good reason! This was our first day of classes, Jess!

**Jessica Jones (9:33pm):** yea yah i remember a fresh start i have a fresh start right here and his name is matthew murdock

**Jessica Jones (9:33pm):** i know what ur thinking

**Jessica Jones (9:33pm):** who the fuck is matthew murdock 

**Jessica Jones (9:33pm):** i know i was thinkgni the same thing

**Jessica Jones (9:33pm):** long story short

**Jessica Jones (9:33pm):** its a lot easier to find the only blind guy on campus than i thought

**Trish Walker (9:34pm):** How did you find him?

**Trish Walker (9:34pm):** Please tell me you found him in a legal, non-incriminating way. 

**Jessica Jones (9:34pm):** im not gonna answer that

**Jessica Jones (9:34pm):** just like how i didnt somehow get into the university’s system to find out the info

**Trish Walker (9:35pm):** Okay, let’s say that I am okay with all of this. That it’s normal, and I’m not going to say anything to administration. Why did you go out of your way to find out who he is?

**Jessica Jones (9:36pm):** i had to b sure

**Trish Walker (9:36pm):** Be sure of what?

**Jessica Jones (9:36pm):** ok so the res whatever sent out an email about how the “victim” isn’t saying anything about who it is that attacked him

**Trish Walker (9:37pm):** That’s probably because he’s blind. He won’t be able to “find you in a crowd of people” if that’s what you’re worried about.

**Jessica Jones (9:37pm):** no you dont understand

**Jessica Jones (9:37pm):** he wasnt alone when i punched him

**Jessica Jones (9:37pm):** in fact i ended up punching him instead of his stupid friend because he stepped in the way

**Jessica Jones (9:37pm):** which is fuckin g suspicious

**Jessica Jones (9:37pm):** bc its almost like he wanted to get punched in the first place

**Jessica Jones (9:37pm):** which made me think

**Jessica Jones (9:37pm):** and i know its a stretch i know i fuckin know i get it you don't have to tell me because i know i really do

**Trish Walker (9:38pm):** Maybe he knows you because of something K’s done?

**Jessica Jones (9:40pm):** yeah

**Jessica Jones (9:40pm):** i wanted to get away from all of his bullshit trish

**Jessica Jones (9:40pm):** you said going to college would help me get away from this get away from all this people would know me here and i could just be jessica jones

**Jessica Jones (9:41pm):** just jessica jones

**Jessica Jones (9:41pm):** not k’s

**Jessica Jones (9:41pm):** whatever the fuck he was calling it

**Jessica Jones (9:42pm):** i dont want to be paranoid i don't want to be but i think its too late i don't think anything is ever going to change I'm just going to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder thinking that he's going to be there and hes going get me I'm just going to be stuck like this forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and

**Trish Walker (9:42pm):** Jess. Take a deep breath. 

**Trish Walker (9:42pm):** I’m already walking to your dorm, so sit tight. 

**Trish Walker (9:42pm):** I’m sure this Matthew Murdock isn’t who you think he is. And, if he is? We’ll deal with it together. You’re not alone in this, Jessica.

**Trish Walker (9:43pm):** I will always be here for you. You will always have me.

**Jessica Jones (9:44pm):** k 

**Jessica Jones (9:44pm):** see u soon

_Jessica Jones stopped messaging Trish Walker_

 

———

 

**From:** Patricia Walker  <pwalker@du.edu>

**Date:** September 5th, 2019

**To:** Matthew Murdock  <mmurdock@du.edu>

**Subject:** Hello

 

Mr. Murdock,

My name is Jessica Jones. I’m the girl who punched you a couple days ago.

I’m writing from Trish Walker’s email account for reasons that don’t matter to you. 

I wanted to apologize for punching you in the face the other day. I was aiming for your friend and you stepped in front of him. I think I broke your glasses. Sorry. I’ll buy you a new pair.

Also, I wanted to ask why you’ve decided not to say anything to the administration about me. I know your friend saw my face. You could easily get me kicked out of the school in a heartbeat. But, you haven’t done anything yet. Why?

J

 

———

 

_Matthew Murdock started messaging Foggy Nelson_

**Matthew Murdock (10:15am):** Do you happen to know somebody named Patricia/Trish Walker, or somebody named Jessica Jones?

**Foggy Nelson (10:15am):** uh i don’t think so?? i can ask around

**Foggy Nelson (10:15am):** why?

**Matthew Murdock (10:15am):** I received an email from, I guess, both of them.

**Foggy Nelson (10:15am):** we are only two days into college and you already have girls sending you private emails?

**Foggy Nelson (10:16am):** i really need to get a blind thing going. maybe that will help me get girls

**Matthew Murdock (10:16am):** I think you’re fine as you are, Foggy. 

**Matthew Murdock (10:16am):** From my perspective, I think you’re very handsome.

**Foggy Nelson (10:17am):** that’s so sweet!!

**Foggy Nelson (10:17am):** WAIT

**Foggy Nelson (10:17am):** i am changing what I said before: you’re the worst roommate

_Matthew Murdock stopped messaging Foggy Nelson_

**Foggy Nelson (10:18am):** the worst Matt!!!

 

———

 

_Trish Walker started messaging Jessica Jones_

**Trish Walker (10:32am):** Nothing yet.

**Trish Walker (10:32am):** I can feel you worrying from where I’m sitting.

**Jessica Jones (10:32am):** we’re not even in the same classroom

**Trish Walker (10:33am):** We’ve reached the “Friendship Level” where I can tell how you’re feeling, even if we’re not in the same room.

**Jessica Jones (10:34am):** god dammit trish

**Jessica Jones (10:34am):** you really are trash

**Trish Walker (10:34am):** I love you too, Jess.

_Trish Walker stopped messaging Jessica Jones_

 

———

 

_Matthew Murdock started messaging Karen Page_

**Matthew Murdock (10:45am):** Good morning, Karen. Do you happen to know someone named Jessica Jones, or someone named Patricia/Trish Walker?

**Karen Page (10:45am):** Hey Matt!

**Karen Page (10:45am):** Oh! I know Trish I think! There can’t really be more than one person nicknamed “Trish” at this school. 

**Karen Page (10:46am):** She sits a couple rows down from me in Writing The Essay. 

**Matthew Murdock (10:46am):** Writing The Essay?

**Karen Page (10:46am):** I want to be a journalist and (unfortunately) this is one of the required freshman classes.

**Matthew Murdock (10:46am):** Is it really that bad?

**Karen Page (10:46am):** The class is called “Writing The Essay” Matt. Even the title of the class is boring.

**Karen Page (10:46am):** But Trish? Do you want me to talk to her?

**Karen Page (10:46am):** Or just give her your number? Is that wing-man enough for you?

**Matthew Murdock (10:48am):** Oh, no, don’t do that. Just ask her if she’d like to have lunch with you in the cafeteria. Foggy and I will meet you there coincidentally. I’ll tell you more about Let me know if she says yes.

**Karen Page (10:48am):** I know we don’t know each other that well but that seems kinda suspicious Matt.

**Matthew Murdock (10:48am):** Please?

**Karen Page (10:48am):** Fine. But if it all goes south you owe me some fresh Chinese takeout.

**Matthew Murdock (10:49am):** It’s a deal, Ms Page.

**Karen Page (10:49am):** Pleasure doing business with you Mr Murdock!

_Matthew Murdock stopped messaging Karen Page_

**Karen Page (10:50am):** Wait! Even if it doesn’t go south you still owe me Chinese takeout!

 

———

 

_Trish Walker started messaging Jessica Jones_

**Trish Walker (11:51am):** Care to join me for lunch?

**Jessica Jones (11:51am):** do i have a choice

**Trish Walker (11:51am):** Nope!   
**Trish Walker (11:52am):** I made a new friend and we’re going to join her for lunch with a few of her own friends!

**Jessica Jones (11:52am):** what about keeping my head down and not drawing attention to myself

 **Jessica Jones (11:52am):** your words

 **Jessica Jones (11:52am):** not mine

**Trish Walker (11:53am):** You’re going to draw more attention to yourself if you don’t make any friends, Jess. Just try with me, just this once.

**Jessica Jones (11:54am):** fine

**Jessica Jones (11:54am):** whats her name

**Trish Walker (11:54am):** That’s better! Her name is Karen Page!

**Jessica Jones (11:54am):** is she blonde

**Jessica Jones (11:54am):** that sounds like a blonde name

**Trish Walker (11:55am):** I’m not saying anything. You’ll just have to meet her.

**Jessica Jones (11:55am):** youre the worst

**Trish Walker (11:55am):** <3

_Trish Walker stopped messaging Jessica Jones_

 

———

 

_Claire Temple started messaging Karen Page_

**Claire Temple (3:02pm):** hey karen, are you alright?

**Karen Page (3:02pm):** Claire! Hi! Yes I’m fine thanks for asking.

**Claire Temple (3:02pm):** just making sure.

**Claire Temple (3:02pm):** whoever that girl was, she made quite the scene today. all that yelling…

**Claire Temple (3:03pm):** what was her deal?

**Karen Page (3:04pm):** I’m not entirely sure. Matt said something earlier about setting himself up to talk to her friend (I don’t know if you know Trish Walker?) but everything went south when her friend showed up. I thought she was going to attack Matt or something!

**Karen Page (3:04pm):** I think the girl is Jessica Jones?

**Claire Temple (3:05pm):** huh. 

**Karen Page (3:05pm):** More than anything else I’m just a bit shaken up.

**Karen Page (3:07pm):** I don’t think I’d ever heard someone yell that loudly since I was in middle/elementary school! And then she moved our whole cafeteria table with her own two hands! I’ve never seen anything like it.

 **Claire Temple (3:08pm):** yeah, i saw. i know mothers can sometimes lift cars if their child is trapped beneath due to adrenaline but, that was something else.

 **Claire Temple (3:09pm):** just, be careful.

**Karen Page (3:09pm):** I’ll try.

_Claire Temple stopped messaging Karen Page_

 

———

 

_Trish Walker started messaging Jessica Jones_

**Trish Walker (3:12pm):** Jessica! What happened out there?

**Trish Walker (3:19pm):** I left you a voicemail but, please call me back if you get the chance. I just want to know if you’re alright.

**Trish Walker (3:30pm):** Franklin wrote you a little memo that was spoken by Matthew. I’m going to slide it under your door, so you can read it.

**Trish Walker (3:33pm):** I don’t think they’re the guys you think they are, Jess.

**Trish Walker (3:48pm):** Please call me back.

_Trish Walker stopped messaging Jessica Jones_

 

———

 

A Memo from Matthew Murdock

**To:** Jessica Jones

**From:** Matthew Murdock

**Subject:** An Apology

 

Ms Jones:

I believe we got started on the wrong foot. 

That is actually an overstatement. We definitely got started off on the wrong foot. We started with a punch to the face—I’m still sporting a wonderful bruise, if you didn’t notice—which is the furthest thing from “right foot” that we could get. 

The point I’m trying to make is that, I think we should start over. 

We’re both adults (just barely), and being an adult is all about fixing issues correctly, before everything gets out of hand. Sure, we started off weird, with a punch to the face but, I didn’t make it any better by coercing my new friend Karen into getting you and Trish to come to lunch. And thus, everything got out of hand with you, well, yelling, and then shoving the table. (Foggy tells me it was very aggressive, and slightly intimidating.)

So, hello. My name is Matthew Murdock, and I’m studying to be a lawyer here at BU. I was born in Hell’s Kitchen in New York City, and I’ve lived there all my life. I’m not going to give you my whole life story, because that would be boring. But, I hope you’ll respond positively to this note.

And, whatever I’ve done to you that you were so adamant about yelling in front of the whole cafeteria, I can assure you that that Matt Murdock? He isn’t me. Not by a long shot. He sounds really terrible, to be completely honest. I’m not here to spy on you, and I’m certainly not here to do anything that could harm you in any way. I’m just here to get an education. I wouldn’t even be able to spy on you in the first place, I feel like working eyes are pretty important regarding spying. But, if I could see, I would by all means, help you go find this “Matt Murdock” guy so we could kick his ass together.

And, to answer your question from the email, the reason I didn’t “turn you in” as you so eloquently put it, was not only because I can’t see what you look like. It’s also the fact that this is a new school, a new environment. I don’t want to make enemies right off the bat. I’d like to at least make some friends first, so I can have people to back me up when I come face-to-face with said enemies.

Have a good night,  
Matt Murdock

 

———

 

_Karen Page started messaging Matthew Murdock_

**Karen Page (5:57pm):** You smell that Matt?

 **Karen Page (5:57pm):** It smells like sweet, sweet victory.

**Karen Page (5:57pm):** And you know what sweet, sweet victory smells like?

**Karen Page (5:57pm):** It smells like Chinese takeout.

_Karen Page stopped messaging Matthew Murdock_

 

———

 

_Matthew Murdock started messaging Foggy Nelson_

**Matthew Murdock (6:01pm):** Keep your girlfriend in line. She’s harassing a blind man.

**Foggy Nelson (6:01pm):** my girlfriend??

**Foggy Nelson (6:01pm):** i don’t have a girlfriend dude

**Foggy Nelson (6:04pm):** WAIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KAREN

**Foggy Nelson (6:04pm):** HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT 

**Foggy Nelson (6:04pm):** SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

**Matthew Murdock (6:05pm):** Not yet, anyway.

**Foggy Nelson (6:06pm):** i hate you so much right now

_Matthew Murdock stopped messaging Foggy Nelson_

 

———

 

_Jessica Jones started messaging Trish Walker_

**Jessica Jones (1:56am):** i thought about what you said last night in ur voicemail

**Jessica Jones (1:65am):** i slipped a note under your door

**Jessica Jones (1:56am):** please give it to murdock

**Jessica Jones (1:56am):** and don't read it

_Jessica Jones stopped messaging Trish Walker_

 

———

 

A Memo from Jessica Jones

**To:** Matthew Murdock

**From:** Jessica Jones

**Subject:** Replying to “An Apology” (which is bullshit by the way, you shouldn’t be apologizing)

 

Murdock,

Don’t apologize. Nothing that has happened in the last two days is your fault. 

If anything, I should be apologizing. I overreacted, which is not something that you’re ever going to hear me say ever, so I suggest you burn this piece of paper when you get the chance. Or maybe just rip it into little pieces so other people won’t get the chance to read it.

Not to be heartfelt, because I really don’t know you, and you really don’t know me but, I thought you were somebody that you weren’t. I have a lot of history with this person and I’d prefer not to talk about it. I’ll just leave it at this: I thought I had gotten over it but, it turns out I haven’t.

So, I’m sorry my antics were directed towards you, of all people.

And, I (grudgingly) agree. Let’s start over.

J

 

P.S. Hey Matthew! This is Trish! 

Jessica won’t give her phone number out in a million years but, I wrote it on the back of the paper so you’ll have it. I’ve known Jess long enough to know that she won’t willingly give her number to anybody unless the number itself is forced out of her phone. 

So, since you guys are starting over (not to involve myself in this but, I’m Jessica’s best friend, and that’s what I’m supposed to do), I thought I’d give you the benefit of the doubt. I know she seems like the type of person who’d be able to hurt you more than you’d be able to hurt her but, please, don’t hurt her. I’ll have to get you if you hurt her! Haha!

Also, please tell Karen that I’d love to get lunch with her again, if she’d like! Hopefully it’ll go more smoothly than last time!

Thanks again,  
Patricia “Trish” Walker

 

———

 

_Unknown Number started messaging Jessica Jones_

**Unknown Number (12:40pm):** Hello, Jessica.

**Unknown Number (12:40pm):** This is Matthew Murdock.

**Unknown Number (12:42pm):** Please… Don’t freak out?

**Jessica Jones (12:44pm):** too late

**Jessica Jones (12:44pm):** im already tearing my hair out and screaming at the top of my lungs

 **Unknown Number (12:44pm):** I see we’re off to a great start.

**Jessica Jones (12:49pm):** quick question

**Jessica Jones (12:49pm):** before you start thinking too highly of me

**Jessica Jones (12:49pm):** bc im sure trish has done all in her power to make me seem like a better person than i am

**Jessica Jones (12:50pm):** shes too nosy when it comes to my business ngl

**Jessica Jones (12:50pm):** how does a blind guy text people

**Unknown Number (12:52pm):** First of all, I don’t think you’re a bad person. Sure, many things could’ve lead me to that particular mindset but, I prefer to see the good in people, instead of the bad. Or at least, I try. It is probably a Catholic thing. I also just want to start on the right foot with you.

**Unknown Number (12:53pm):** Which, it seems like, you want to be on as well.

**Unknown Number (12:53pm):** For the most part.

**Unknown Number (12:54pm):** At least, that was what I was getting from your letter. I had Foggy read that aloud to me.

**Unknown Number (12:58pm):** Second of all, there is an application in my phone that reads all the messages aloud for me. It’s the same application for responding to messages. I say what I would like there to be written, adding the words , and . In between to get my point across.

**Jessica Jones (12:58pm):** oh

**Jessica Jones (12:58pm):** thats kinda cool i guess

**Jessica Jones (12:58pm):** which is the probably the only nice thing youre ever going to hear from me in this friendship

**Unknown Number (12:59pm):** Our friendship, huh?

**Unknown Number (12:59pm):** I’m sorry, I don’t think high enough of you to be your friend. Trish didn’t end up giving me that great of an image of you.

**Unknown Number (12:59pm):** I said we could start over, but I never said we could be friends.

**Jessica Jones (1:00pm):** oh so its going to be like this huh

**Jessica Jones (1:00pm):** who knew the so-called “catholic boy” with his so-called “catholic things” could be such a sarcastic asshole

**Jessica Jones (1:00pm):** im learning something new every day

**Jessica Jones (1:01pm):** i was about to make your contact “st matthew” in my phone

**Jessica Jones (1:01pm):** but you had to go and say that bullshit

**Jessica Jones (1:01pm):** now youll never be a saint

**Unknown Number (1:02pm):** You’ve broken my heart, Jessica Jones. I believe we’ll have to start over again. 

**Unknown Number (1:03pm):** Is this what our relationship is to be? A constant cycle of restarts?

**Jessica Jones (1:03pm):** hell yeah

**Jessica Jones (1:03pm):** its like that movie with tom cruise

**Jessica Jones (1:03pm):** im sure youve seen it

**Jessica Jones (1:03pm):** oh wait

**Unknown Number (1:03pm):** Low blow, Jones. Low blow.

**Unknown Number (1:05pm):** For someone who is ready to yell at the top of her lungs in front of a bunch of people in a crowded cafeteria, you can’t seem to really throw that high a punch when it comes to comebacks.

**Unknown Number (1:06pm):** You wrote about that in your letter. Mind if I ask what exactly that was about?

**Jessica Jones (1:06pm):** im not going to talk about that with you

**Jessica Jones (1:06pm):** end of story

**Unknown Number (1:07pm):** That sort of makes me want to press to see what you’re hiding.

**Jessica Jones (1:07pm):** dont

**Jessica Jones (1:09pm):** just dont

**Jessica Jones (1:10pm):** if you do

**Jessica Jones (1:10pm):** ill give you a second black eye to match the first one

**Unknown Number (1:14pm):** I’m sorry, Jessica.

_Unknown Number has stopped messaging Jessica Jones_

 

———

 

_Jessica Jones started messaging Unknown Number_

**Jessica Jones (11:26pm):** no

**Jessica Jones (11:26pm):** stop apologizing

**Jessica Jones (11:26pm):** its not fucking

**Jessica Jones (11:27pm):** its not your fault

**Jessica Jones (11:27pm):** i just

**Jessica Jones (11:29pm):** can we start over again

**Jessica Jones (11:29pm):** can we get breakfast tomorrow morning

**Jessica Jones (11:29pm):** talking over text is making me feel disingenuous

**Unknown Number (11:32pm):** That’s a five dollar word there, Jessica.

**Unknown Number (11:33pm):** I didn’t know you had it in you.

**Unknown Number (11:36pm):** But, to answer your question: yes. Let’s get breakfast. But, perhaps, not in the cafeteria. People might think you’ve poisoned my food and are planning my untimely death after yesterday’s scene.

**Jessica Jones (11:36pm):** fine

**Jessica Jones (11:36pm):** do you have somewhere in mind

**Unknown Number (11:38pm):** There’s a breakfast joint down the road from here called Josie’s. It may not be the nicest of establishments (or so I’ve been told by Foggy) but, the food is good. I’ve heard the drinks aren’t bad either but, I’ll leave that up to you to decide.

**Jessica Jones (11:38pm):** the drinks

**Jessica Jones (11:38pm):** wait do you mean

**Unknown Number (11:38pm):** I could smell the whiskey on you the night that you punched me.

**Jessica Jones (11:39pm):** thats

**Jessica Jones (11:39pm):** no

**Jessica Jones (11:40pm):** we will talk about that tomorrow

**Jessica Jones (11:41pm):** im sure as hell not getting into that with you now

**Unknown Number (11:42pm):** Before I head off to bed, because I can almost feel Foggy giving me death glares to go to sleep and I can’t even see him: seven o’clock sound feasible?

**Jessica Jones (11:43pm):** im going to be late but okay

**Jessica Jones (11:44pm):** not even fashionably late or any of that bullshit

**Jessica Jones (11:45pm):** just really late

**Jessica Jones (11:50pm):** night murdock

_Jessica Jones stopped messaging Unknown Number_

 

———

 

_Jessica Jones has changed Unknown Number’s contact to St. Matthew at 2:58am_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Karen and Foggy (reluctantly) put on their detective caps. It is obvious that Karen would make the best Sherlock Holmes. 
> 
> aka, The Plot Thicc-ens...
> 
> *This chapter mentions rape, so if you are not comfortable with that, I would reccomend that you do not read this chapter!*

_Trish Walker started messaging Karen Page_

**Trish Walker (7:30am):** Hey Karen!

**Trish Walker (7:30am):** I know it seems silly to ask you because I know that she hasn’t given a very good impression but have you seen Jessica Jones anywhere today?

**Trish Walker (7:30am):** Not to sound like a mother-hen or anything. I just want to make sure she’s safe.

**Karen Page (7:32am):** Good morning, Trish!

**Karen Page (7:32am):** (I can call you that, right?)

**Trish Walker (7:33am):** (Yes! Most people do! It’s a lot cooler than Patricia!)

**Karen Page (7:33am):** (Cool!)

**Karen Page (7:34am):** I haven’t heard or seen Jessica but, I can keep an eye out, if you want?

**Karen Page (7:40am):** Actually! No need to worry, Foggy just told me that she and Matt went out for breakfast together. It’s the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

**Trish Walker (7:41am):** Wait… They’re on talking terms?

**Karen Page (7:41am):** I guess.

**Karen Page (7:41am):** If anything, I think they’re trying to GET to talking terms from what Foggy’s been saying.

**Trish Walker (7:41am):** That doesn’t exactly sound like Jessica but, maybe what I’ve been saying has finally gotten through her thick skull!

**Trish Walker (7:42am):** Don’t get me wrong, I love the girl but, sometimes she does things just in spite of me. Scratch that, not sometimes but constantly.

**Karen Page (7:42am):** You two have known each other for a long time?

**Trish Walker (7:42am):** Oh yeah! Jess is practically my sister! I’ve known her since we were kids! 

**Trish Walker (7:42am):** And trust me, she was no better back then. Worse even.

**Trish Walker (7:43am):** But, she’s practically my flesh and blood. In everything but a literal sense.

**Karen Page (7:43am):** Makes sense why you care so much. It’s cute!

**Karen Page (7:43am):** But, I’m sure she’s fine. If anything, I think she’d be able to do more harm to Matt than Matt could ever to do her.

**Trish Walker (7:44am):** It’s not Matthew I’m worried about. 

**Trish Walker (7:44am):** But, never mind. 

**Trish Walker (7:44am):** If you see her, tell her to text me back!

**Karen Page (7:44am):** Alright! See you in “Writing the Essay”.

 **Trish Walker (7:45am):** Oh, don’t remind me. That class is going to be the death of me.

_Trish Walker stopped messaging Karen Page_

 

———

 

_St. Matthew started messaging Jessica Jones_

**St. Matthew (8:55am):** Hey Jessica. 

**St. Matthew (8:55am):** Did you really have to change my contact information to that?

**St. Matthew (8:55am):** Also, I wanted to thank you for breakfast. You left in such a hurry that I didn’t get a chance. So, thank you.

**Jessica Jones (8:56am):** dont worry about it

**Jessica Jones (8:56am):** i “borrowed” a few bucks off trish

 **Jessica Jones (8:56am):** technically it was on her

 **Jessica Jones (8:56am):** so you should thank her

 **Jessica Jones (8:56am):** id love to see the look on her face when she realizes what i've done

 **St. Matthew (8:57am):** You’re really not that great a friend, are you.

 **Jessica Jones (8:58am):** we cant all be saints matty boy

 **St. Matthew (9:00am):** I think it’s obvious that Trish cares a lot about you. She goes out of her way to do so much, like you were telling me. I don’t mean to tell you what to do with your life but, it might be nice to let her know you care about her?

 **Jessica Jones (9:01am):** im talking to you now aren't i

 **Jessica Jones (9:01am):** thats a good act for trish

 **Jessica Jones (9:01am):** it was her idea for me to talk to you in the first place

 **St. Matthew (9:02am):** Yes, well, that’s more of a good act for you, than it is one for Trish.

**Jessica Jones (9:02am):** you're really nosy aren't you

**Jessica Jones (9:02am):** did you win most nosy in your school yearbook

**Jessica Jones (9:02am):** also

**Jessica Jones (9:02am):** unrelated

**Jessica Jones (9:02am):** its none of your goddamn business

**Jessica Jones (9:03am):** trish knows what i'm like she gets it and i don't have to explain myself to her unlike you for some reason bc you just like to keep pressing and pressing for info that ur never gonna get

**St. Matthew (9:04am):** So, what you’re saying is…

**St. Matthew (9:04am):** We haven’t reached the “friendship level” where I can unlock your oh so tragic backstory. 

**Jessica Jones (9:05am):** oh fuck you

**St. Matthew (9:05am):** Have a good day, Jessica. I hope you enjoy actually taking your classes today, and not skipping them.

**Jessica Jones (9:06am):** oh fuck you x2

_St. Matthew stopped messaging Jessica Jones_

 

———

 

_Karen Page started messaging Matthew Murdock and Foggy Nelson_

**Karen Page (10:33am):** Does the name “Jessica Jones” ring a bell for everyone? I know it’s a pretty unoriginal name but, I keep hearing it and I keep thinking I’ve heard it from somewhere else.

**Foggy Nelson (10:33am):** are you remembering it from when jessica jones screamed “IM JESSICA JONES AND ILL GRIND YOUR BONES TO MAKE MY BREAD” in the middle of the cafeteria

**Karen Page (10:34am):** Oh my god.

**Karen Page (10:34am):** Foggy please I’m being serious!

**Karen Page (10:34am):** I keep thinking I’ve heard of her from somewhere.

**Matthew Murdock (10:34am):** Ms Page, are you, perhaps, studying to be a journalist by any chance?

**Karen Page (10:34am):** Why, Mr Murdock, however on earth did you get that idea?

**Matthew Murdock (10:34am):** I’m psychic! It’s what comes with losing your eyesight. 

**Matthew Murdock (10:35am):** And Foggy, come on, what Jess said was more along the lines of, “I’ll set fire to everything and everyone you love and you’ll have to sit there and watch it all burn!”

**Matthew Murdock (10:35am):** If you’re going to make fun of her, you’ve got to do it accurately.

**Foggy Nelson (10:36am):** OH SORRY

**Foggy Nelson (10:36am):** MY APOLOGIES

**Foggy Nelson (10:36am):** thats what you're into huh Matt

**Foggy Nelson (10:36am):** girls who burn your stuff??

**Foggy Nelson (10:36am):** mr murdock that’s pretty……………………………………………………………

**Foggy Nelson (10:36am):** _kinky_

**Karen Page (10:36am):** FOGGY

**Karen Page (10:36am):** PLEASE

**Karen Page (10:36am):** I want to actually talk about SERIOUS MATTERS

**Karen Page (10:36am):** NOT just make fun of Matt for being kinky!!

**Foggy Nelson (10:37am):** sorry sorry ill tone down the sexual innuendos ;)

**Matthew Murdock (10:37am):** Sixty-nine.

**Foggy Nelson (10:37am):** MATTHEW MURDOCK

**Foggy Nelson (10:37am):** AS I LIVE AND BREATHE

**Foggy Nelson (10:37am):** YOU SHUT YOUR CATHOLIC MOUTH

**Matthew Murdock (10:38am):** Sixty-nine periods. In a row. Do you guys know what it’s like to listen to that? Only to hear the word “kinky” at the end?

**Karen Page (10:38am):** Oh no! Matt, we totally forgot!

**Foggy Nelson (10:38am):** Matt i’m so sorry!!!!

**Matthew Murdock (10:38am):** It’s like getting a bunch of emojis in a row. It’s not fun.

**Matthew Murdock (10:38am):** I’m not mad, just… Please try not to?

**Matthew Murdock (10:38am):** Think of my poor, Catholic ears.

**Foggy Nelson (10:38am):** with matt’s poor catholic ears in mind

**Foggy Nelson (10:39am):** what was it you were saying karen

**Karen Page (10:39am):** Thanks, Foggy.

**Karen Page (10:39am):** So, Jessica Jones. Something about her seems familiar. And not just because she yelled at us in the cafeteria the other day.

**Karen Page (10:39am):** Plus, Trish said something to me, because she texted me looking for Jessica. I said that I thought Jessica could do more damage to Matt than he could do to her, (no offense Matt) and she said something weird.

**Matthew Murdock (10:39am):** (None taken, I guess.)

**Foggy Nelson (10:40am):** what did she say???

**Karen Page (10:40am):** She said that it wasn’t Matt that she was worried about. Like, she was worried that something terrible was going to happen to Jessica or something!

**Karen Page (10:40am):** Like something terrible had happened to her in the past!

**Foggy Nelson (10:40am):** first of all karen

**Foggy Nelson (10:41am):** id like to know that i care very deeply for you

**Foggy Nelson (10:41am):** but i think you're looking into this too much

**Foggy Nelson (10:41am):** not everybody is an article waiting to be written!!!

**Foggy Nelson (10:41am):** and besides

**Foggy Nelson (10:41am):** idc what trish said matt WAS in more danger than jess jones just be BEING AROUND HER

**Foggy Nelson (10:41am):** i dont want my sweet roomie with two black eyes

**Foggy Nelson (10:41am):** that would be TERRIBLE!!!!!!

**Matthew Murdock (10:42am):** Actually, I think Karen might be on to something here.

**Karen Page (10:42am):** Really?

**Matthew Murdock (10:42am):** Okay, I’ve been talking to Jessica much more often than I would’ve expected to, seeing as she punched me square in the face. But, there’s something interesting about her.

**Matthew Murdock (10:43am):** I want to know why she is the way she is. Because, when she punched me that first night, it was as if she was doing it instinctively. As if she didn’t have a choice. But, whenever I try to ask her about it, she tells me to “fuck off”, for lack of a better term.

**Matthew Murdock (10:44am):** And at first I thought she was just being cold, which is what one would expect from someone who cursed a blind man out in front of a whole cafeteria.

**Matthew Murdock (10:45am):** But, after what Karen said, I think she might be on to something.

**Foggy Nelson (10:45am):** i feel like this is an episode of like

**Foggy Nelson (10:45am):** amateur detective hour

**Foggy Nelson (10:45am):** starring karen page and matt murdock.

**Foggy Nelson (10:45am):** “what do u think happened to jess jones, detective page??”

**Foggy Nelson (10:45am):** “i dont know detective murdock, lets use our matching notebooks to figure it out!!!”

**Foggy Nelson (10:45am):** we’re not living in a poorly written story!!! stuff like this doesn’t just Happen!!!

**Matthew Murdock (10:46am):** Foggy, you’re probably right but, I think Karen has made it more than obvious that she’d like to at least see if her gut instinct is going to lead her anywhere. And, to be completely honest, I’d like to help her.

**Matthew Murdock (10:47am):** I may not be studying to be a journalist but, that doesn’t mean I don’t like a good story, and that’s exactly what I think Jessica Jones is: a mystery waiting to be unraveled.

**Karen Page (10:48am):** Thank you, Matt!

**Matthew Murdock (10:48am):** Besides, I believe that Jess may try to dig up dirt on me, if she hasn’t already. Might as well try and beat her to the punch?

**Foggy Nelson (10:48am):** i think she beat you in that area buddy.

**Foggy Nelson (10:48am):** your black eye is pretty telling.

**Matthew Murdock (10:49am):** Beat me to the punch metaphorically, then.

**Foggy Nelson (10:49am):** thats better!!!

**Foggy Nelson (10:49am):** i’m not saying i agree with ur weird methods but like

**Foggy Nelson (10:49am):** good luck?? i’ll be here for moral support

**Foggy Nelson (10:49am):** BUT if jones is involved with some shady bullshit and the cops come

**Foggy Nelson (10:49am):** i’m sorry i love you both but ur on ur own!!!

**Matthew Murdock (10:49am):** Ouch, Fog. Harsh.

**Foggy Nelson (10:50am):** sorry roomie

**Foggy Nelson (10:50am):** unlike some people

**Foggy Nelson (10:50am):** im not sitting on PILES OF CASH and i need to make sure my mom doesn't skin me alive before i get my law degree!!!!

**Karen Page (10:51am):** I feel like I’m missing something here, guys.

**Foggy Nelson (10:51am):** matty’s like the harry potter of the law world

**Foggy Nelson (10:51am):** not only is he uber talented

**Foggy Nelson (10:51am):** but he's also got like a fuckton of money

**Foggy Nelson (10:52am):** im his roommate and u gotta trust me on this

 **Karen Page (10:52am):** Woah!

 **Matthew Murdock (10:52am):** You don’t go about telling everybody, do you?

 **Matthew Murdock (10:52am):** I’m already an easy target because I’m blind. The money thing will seriously not help me in the slightest.

**Foggy Nelson (10:52am):** my lips r sealed dude

**Karen Page (10:52am):** Mine too!

**Matthew Murdock (10:52am):** That’s comforting. Thanks.

**Matthew Murdock (10:53am):** But anyway!

**Matthew Murdock (10:53am):** Detective Page, what do you think happened to Jessica Jones?

**Karen Page (10:54am):** I don’t know, Detective Murdock, let’s use our matching notebooks to figure it out!

**Foggy Nelson (10:54am):** i hate you guys so much

**Karen Page (10:55am):** Love you too, Fog!

_Karen Page stopped messaging Matthew Murdock and Foggy Nelson_

 

———

 

**From:** Ben Urich  <burich@du.edu>

**Date:** September 7th, 2019

**To:** Undisclosed Recipients

**Subject:** Writing the Essay

 

 

Hello Students,

A follow up of what we went over in class, since some of you have been emailing me because you decided you were too smart to write down what the big assignment was for the end of the semester. (You know who you are, _Daniel Rand_.)

Take notes on everything that you possibly can every day. Why? Well, if you weren’t paying attention, “Writing the Essay” isn’t an essay writing course. Not in my eyes, anyway. Any other professor might make you turn in a paper each week but, I believe college freshmen are the most self centered people on the planet.

So, you are all going to document everything that happens to you. Every day. I’m not sure if I’ll want you to turn in your notes at the end of the semester. I haven’t decided yet. Sure, there will be other assignments along the way, about who knows what but, nothing will matter as much as this article will. At the end of the semester, you are going to write a full blown article based on the most interesting part of your semester.

(If that happens to be a sixteen page paper about you picking lint out of all your clothes, you’re more than welcome to write about it but, that doesn’t mean I’m going to give you anything even vaguely resembling an A.)

It must be front page of the New York Times worthy, ladies and gentlemen. It is worth 50% of your grade.

I do not expect anything less of my students.

If you give me anything less, well, I hope you pray for a D-level grade. 

See you in class next week,  
Ben Urich  
_~There will always be a story worth telling~_

 

———

 

_Foggy Nelson started messaging Karen Page and Matthew Murdock_

**Foggy Nelson (12:03pm):** GUYS I JUST FIGURED IT OUT

 **Foggy Nelson (12:03pm):** matt’s the harry potter of this situation

 **Foggy Nelson (12:03pm):** karen is the hermione granger

 **Foggy Nelson (12:03pm):** i’m the ron weasley

 **Foggy Nelson (12:04pm):** and drum roll please

 **Foggy Nelson (12:04pm):** jessica jones is the draco malfoy!!!!!!

 **Foggy Nelson (12:06pm):** MAN OH MAN

 **Foggy Nelson (12:08pm):** PLEASE LAUGH

_Foggy Nelson stopped messaging Karen Page and Matthew Murdock_

 

———

 

WTE: Patricia Walker, Day 1 Notes (Not To Be Turned In?)

 

Dear Mr Urich,

This assignment has got to be one of the strangest assignments I’ve ever received. High school teachers always told me that college was going to be so much more difficult, that I was going to have to work harder, but what I’ve realized from the few classes I’m enrolled in, is that college is just about thinking for yourself. (I don’t know if you’re actually going to be reading this but, a letter format seems most plausible to take notes in!)

Books, stories can mean anything, really. As long as you put your own spin on it, you’ll get credit. Which, I wish I had known in high school—maybe my creativity in my writing would still be around if I had known that. But, it is no matter. I’m going to have to relearn my creativity, and I’m actually looking forward to it.

I’m going to start with my surroundings. 

I’m typing on my laptop sitting in the middle of my dorm room, on the floor. I’d be sitting at my desk but, there are quite a few containers of school supplies that I really haven’t had the chance to unpack yet due to sheer nervousness about college. But, anyway, surroundings. I lucked out with my room, it faces the west, so the late afternoon’s charming orange light filters onto my bed for a few hours, leaving my gray and lavender checkered covers warm: perfect for napping in the afternoon. Sure, that could mess up my sleep schedule but, it also seems rather appealing nonetheless. (College life, am I right?)

I’d actually be lying on my bed right now if it weren’t for my best friend, Jessica Jones. She’s snoozing on my bed, surprisingly loud for someone who’s supposed to be sleeping. She was here when I walked in, although I have no idea how she got in, unless she picked my room’s lock, or climbed several stories of concrete and brick to get up here. But, that’s a question for another day. (Maybe that’ll be my essay for the end of the semester.)

To witness Jessica Jones asleep is so unnerving to me. She’s so alive, so vividly determined and angry all the time that to see her conked out is weird. I should describe her, because she’s not in any of your classes. She’s got pitch black hair that cascades down over her shoulders, and she’s always wearing the same pair or ratty jeans. I’ve bought her other pairs but, she insists on wearing the same pair. I don’t know what it is about that but, that’s Jessica for you.

She’s got a very pointy nose, like one of those cartoon elves in Christmas movies. But she’s the least happy-go-lucky person I’ve ever met. It’s probably extremely cliche to say but, she looks a lot younger when she’s asleep. As if everything she went through with Kevin back in high school doesn’t exist, and she’s content to just live her life like a normal, regular person.

I believe this is what you were talking about in class, that everything is a story. (I took notes, I’m not a slacker!) If you looked through everything that had happened to me during my life, you’d say I should write about the trial. Everything that went down in the press, in the court really, between Jess and Kevin, it could be a novel, or a television show. (The only thing I’m sure about is that it would be a fully fleshed out drama.) But, I guess it was hard for me to see that when I was right near the center of everything, standing by Jess’s side, protecting her with everything that I could. 

I don’t think I would really want to write about it. It hurt to know what the reporters were doing to tear Jessica’s personality to pieces. It hurt to watch Jessica fall apart after reading each work. I’m honestly surprised it doesn’t hurt her to know that I want to be a journalist. I would probably stop if she asked me to. But, she hasn’t. Yet.

Perhaps, she’s trying to move on. I feel like she would hate me if I asked her about it though, so I won’t ever get the chance to know for sure.

She’ll tell me when she’s ready, I think.

I don’t really know what is going to happen this year with Jessica. We’re only a few days into school and she’s already—well, I don’t think I can tell you that. I can’t put it on record, to protect certain people from certain unjust punishments. I can only hope for the best. Perhaps something interesting (and hopefully not terrible for her sake) will go down, and I can document it! (Perhaps then I’ll be able to get an A in this class! That would be exciting! Fingers crossed, knock on wood!)

I think Jessica’s starting to wake up. Maybe my typing woke her up? Who knows.

I’ll keep you updated so I can get that A. 

Thanks again,  
P. Walker

 

———

 

_Karen Page started messaging Matthew Murdock_

**Karen Page (3:24pm):** Matt, I’ll see what I can find about Jessica Jones in my free period. Let’s all meet for dinner to discuss tactics/information?

 **Matthew Murdock (3:24pm):** Chinese takeout?

 **Karen Page (3:24pm):** Awww! It’s so sweet that you remembered you still owe me takeout! And you can pay for it too, with that mountain of cash!

 **Matthew Murdock (3:25pm):** Hardy har har, Page.

 **Matthew Murdock (3:25pm):** But, yes. Let’s meet in my room to discuss everything. I know Foggy seems a bit hesitant but, I know he’ll be on board by tonight. We just have to play it right. He’s pretty easy to convince.

 **Karen Page (3:26pm):** I’ll take your word for it.

 **Matthew Murdock (3:26pm):** Karen, you’re going to be doing the convincing.

 **Matthew Murdock (3:26pm):** I know you probably don’t think this but, he’d probably follow you into hell and back if you asked him to. He’s got a bit of a…soft spot for you. If you know what I mean.

 **Matthew Murdock (3:26pm):** Use it. We’re going to need all the help we can get.

 **Karen Page (3:27pm):** Oh.

 **Karen Page (3:27pm):** Wow.

 **Karen Page (3:27pm):** I never would’ve guessed.

 **Karen Page (3:27pm):** Isn’t there some sort of “Roommate Confidentiality” that says you shouldn’t be telling me about this so-called soft spot?

 **Matthew Murdock (3:27pm):** Foggy can’t hurt a blind man. He’d be expelled.

 **Matthew Murdock (3:28pm):** See you tonight.

 **Karen Page (3:28pm):** Tell that to Jessica Jones!

 **Karen Page (3:28pm):** You mean, HEAR you tonight!!

_Karen Page stopped messaging Matthew Murdock_

 

———

 

_Claire Temple started messaging Karen Page_

**Claire Temple (4:22pm):** hey karen.

 **Claire Temple (4:22pm):** i have a late night tonight for one of my classes so, i’m not going to be back until after you’re asleep. if you have ear plugs, or a eye mask or something to make it so i don’t wake you up, that would probably be best.

 **Claire Temple (4:22pm):** sorry about that.

 **Karen Page (4:39pm):** Hey Claire! Just saw this! Don’t worry about it!

 **Karen Page (4:39pm):** I seriously lucked out in the roommate area.

 **Claire Temple (4:39pm):** you’re too sweet, karen. you’ll be the death of me.

 **Claire Temple (4:40pm):** we need to get dinner sometime this week, it’s mandatory. despite your association with the rowdy boys on the other floor, you seem like a very good person, and i’d like to become your friend.

 **Karen Page (4:40pm):** The rowdy boys?

 **Karen Page (4:40pm):** Oh! You mean Matt and Foggy!

 **Claire Temple (4:40pm):** do not speak either of the devils’ names or they shall appear!

 **Karen Page (4:40pm):** Oh my god, Claire!!

 **Claire Temple (4:40pm):** but in all seriousness: you seem like the type of person that i’d like to have on my team during a zombie apocalypse, which is how you should judge anybody in any situation.

 **Karen Page (4:41pm):** I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 **Karen Page (4:41pm):** It’s a date :)

 **Claire Temple (4:41pm):** sounds good!

 **Karen Page (4:43pm):** I mean! Not an actual date! Sorry if that was unclear, I was making a joke but, I don’t think jokes translate very well on here.

 **Claire Temple (4:43pm):** relax, karen. i understood.

 **Karen Page (4:43pm):** Oh. That’s good.

 **Karen Page (4:44pm):** Actually, sorry, before you disappear for the night, I have one last little question for you. Does the name “Jessica Jones” ring a bell?

 **Claire Temple (4:44pm):** besides the fact that she went and screamed at you guys at lunch the other day?

 **Karen Page (4:44pm):** Besides that.

 **Claire Temple (4:45pm):** hmmm… i’ll have to get back to you on that. i know that name from somewhere. i might just be thinking about the yelling match in the cafeteria.

 **Karen Page (4:45pm):** If it reminds you of anything, please let me know.

 **Claire Temple (4:46pm):** will do.

 **Karen Page (4:46pm):** Have a good night, Claire!

 **Claire Temple (4:46pm):** you too, karen!

_Claire Temple stopped messaging Karen Page_

 

———

 

_Jessica Jones started messaging St Matthew_

**Jessica Jones (5:08pm):** what do you like do for fun

 **St Matthew (5:09pm):** Why, Miss Jones, it’s a little early to be asking me out on a date, isn’t it?

 **Jessica Jones (5:09pm):** never mind

 **Jessica Jones (5:09pm):** your privileges to talk to me are now gone

 **Jessica Jones (5:09pm):** kaput

 **Jessica Jones (5:09pm):** i hope you enjoy your life murdock

 **Jessica Jones (5:09pm):** please never contact me again ever

 **St Matthew (5:10pm):** Jessica…

 **St Matthew (5:14pm):** Well, okay.

**St Matthew (5:16pm):** I like to read in braille, if it’s not law-related, it’s usually just one of the classics. I recently finished Kurt Vonnegut’s _Slaughterhouse-Five_ which was excellently satirical, even if it did have weird hand aliens in it and may not have exactly been my “style”.

**St Matthew (5:18pm):** I like mystery novels mostly, some of the Agatha Christie ones have been translated (is translated the right word?) into braille. _And Then There Were None_ gave me chills the first time I read it.

 **St Matthew (5:22pm):** I like going to university. It’s completely different than high school. Being around a bunch of like-minded people who are all striving to accomplish a similar level of greatness, it’s intimidating and exhilarating at the same time. I’m so glad I made it this far, honestly. I guess that’s fun too.

 **St Matthew (5:23pm):** I like to listen to music, although not the upbeat pop stuff Foggy listens to in the shower. That, I could do without.

 **St Matthew (5:24pm):** I like listening to boxing, the commenters always make the action in the ring sound a lot more interesting than it probably is.

 **St Matthew (5:24pm):** Uh. I’m a lot less intriguing than you think I am. That’s not something I like to do for fun, just a statement.

 **St Matthew (5:25pm):** Uh.

 **St Matthew (5:25pm):** Oh!

 **St Matthew (5:26pm):** I like proving people wrong when they think I’m useless. It makes me wish I could see their faces.

 **St Matthew (5:26pm):** That’s all I’ve got for now. Sorry again, Jessica. I’ll let you know if I can think of anything else.

 **Jessica Jones (5:26pm):** congrats ur almost forgiven

 **Jessica Jones (5:26pm):** now i can fuckin blackmail you with all this random info

 **St Matthew (5:27pm):** You’re terrible.

 **Jessica Jones (5:27pm):** hey youre the one who went all out to tell me all this bullshit dude

 **Jessica Jones (5:27pm):** i just forgot my phone in a really random location

 **St Matthew (5:27pm):** Oh. Wow.

 **Jessica Jones (5:27pm):** thx dude so pumped for this sick blackmail info

 **St Matthew (5:28pm):** Did I mention how terrible you are?

 **St Matthew (5:28pm):** Because you are. Absolutely terrible.

 **Jessica Jones (5:29pm):** i try  <3

_Jessica Jones stopped messaging Matthew Murdock_

 

———

 

_Jessica Jones started messaging Trish Walker_

**Jessica Jones (5:29pm):** EVERYTHING I DO IS A MISTAKE

 **Jessica Jones (5:29pm):** JUST FUCKIN DELETE MY EXISTENCE PLS N THANK U

 **Jessica Jones (5:29pm):** GO CALL THE COPS TRISH

 **Jessica Jones (5:29pm):** I’M OFFICIALLY DECEASED AND SIX FEET UNDER

 **Jessica Jones (5:29pm):** WHEN THEY DIG ME UP

 **Jessica Jones (5:29pm):** MAKE SURE THE COPS KILL ME AGAIN

_Jessica Jones stopped messaging Trish Walker_

 

———

 

_Matthew Murdock started messaging Foggy Nelson_

**Matthew Murdock (5:29pm):** I just received the text, “less than three”. Is that supposed to mean something?

 **Matthew Murdock (5:29pm):** Should I be alarmed?

 **Matthew Murdock (5:29pm):** I am not as “hip with the kids” as I previously theorized.

 **Matthew Murdock (5:29pm):** Remind me that I owe you five dollars.

**Foggy Nelson (5:30pm):** less than three????

**Foggy Nelson (5:30pm):** what?????

**Foggy Nelson (5:30pm):** WAIT

**Foggy Nelson (5:30pm):** OMG DUDE WAIT THAT’S A HEART!!!!!!!!

**Foggy Nelson (5:30pm):** WHO SENT YOU A HEART

**Foggy Nelson (5:30pm):** THIS IS LIKE MIDDLE SCHOOL LEVEL GOSSIP BUT I LEGIT DO NOT CARE

**Matthew Murdock (5:31pm):** It’s a heart? How?

**Matthew Murdock (5:31pm):** And, I would prefer to keep the identity of the mystery person a secret, at least for the moment.

**Foggy Nelson (5:31pm):** it’s a heart!!! just sideways!!! the 3 is the bump at the top and the  < is the bottom of the heart!!!! that’s super adorable dude i don’t know who this mystery person may be but this is like the Best Thing that’s happened to me All Week

**Foggy Nelson (5:32pm):** keep ur five dollars just tell me who THIS PERSON IS

**Matthew Murdock (5:32pm):** I’ll gladly keep my five dollars, and not tell you who it is. I still don’t exactly see how it’s a heart but, thank you very much for your help.

_Matthew Murdock stopped messaging Foggy Nelson_

**Foggy Nelson (5:32pm):** MATT OH MY GOD YOURE THE WORST

 

———

 

_Trish Walker started messaging Jessica Jones_

**Trish Walker (5:33pm):** Jess? What happened?

**Jessica Jones (5:34pm):** SORRY JESSICA JONES CANT COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW TOO BUSY RELIVING ONE THREE SECOND EXPERIENCE UNTIL THE END OF TIME

**Trish Walker (5:35pm):** Jessica!! I’m coming over to your room now!!

_Trish Walker stopped messaging Jessica Jones_

 

———

 

**From:** Claire Temple  <ctemple@du.edu>

**Date:** September 7th, 2019

**To:** Karen Page  <kpage@du.edu>

**Subject:** JJ

 

 

I kept thinking about JJ, and I remembered something. 

Awhile back there was a huge trial in the city between these two high schoolers that went haywire. I don’t really remember the details, but it was all over the news.

I’m not even one hundred sure if it was Jessica Jones but I do remember the victim of whatever the crime was was crucified in the press, the roasted her and burnt her to a crisp until she lashed out aggressively (like the other day) and the other high schooler was proven to be asinnocent as a damn angel. 

Everyone I know thought it was unfair, but I guess there was nothing that could’ve been done.

I hope that helps.

Claire

 

———

 

**Has the Trial of the Century Finally Reached It’s Dreaded Conclusion?**

By ANGIE KANAVY JAN. 18, 2017

 

The only reason you may have missed the _Thompson V. Doe_ case is if you’ve been living the past few months under a rock. It’s been on everybody’s mind, everybody’s lips, and the closer and closer that the case has gotten to it’s dreaded conclusion, the more people have started to pay attention.

Now, if you’ve been living under a rock, I’ll give you the run down:

Two teenagers, once head-over-heels in love, fell suddenly apart. Sure, it seemed like something that could have been settled in the high school cafeteria at first but, it escalated. There was a passionate scuffle. 

The young woman, a Jane Doe, said her ex-boyfriend, a seventeen year-old Kevin Thompson, raped her and he disagreed. They went to court in early September. Now, what had started out as a (I’m sorry to say it) regular case, slowly escalated into emotional warfare.

The press ripped Jane Doe’s character to shreds with words like “harlot” and “floozy”, all the while painting Thompson as a perfect human being who “wouldn’t hurt a fly”. Although both characters in this trial are both minors, the press and the lawyers have not seemed to realize that throughout the case. They have been treated as adults, Doe certainly more than Thompson.

It became more of a witch hunt than a real trial, a he-said, she-said, to the point where the facts were no longer distinguishable, if they were ever real to begin with. But as it was obvious to me, the press constantly seemed to be attacking Doe more than they ever hurt Thompson, to the point where it began to affect the end of the case.

Although this case started like every other rape case that has graced this nation, it’s escalated into something much more. The verdict will mean so much more because of who Doe is, and what she oh-so-obviously seems to stand for in this day and age. The press have torn her apart in a million different ways, yet she has stood tall, and she has taken it with such a backbone that I know some grown women wouldn’t be able to do. 

In past rape cases, the victim is always accused based on what she was wearing, and how she looked that night yet, Doe and her lawyers seem to be trying to make the jurors understand that rape is absolutely inexcusable, and Thompson, if he is indeed guilty (which she believes he is), deserves to “rot in prison for his crimes”.

So, many have begun to tune in to see if the female voice is finally listened to in this case. Yet, the closer and closer to the verdict that the case seems to get, the less and less likely this case seems to be turning out any differently than that of so many rape cases before it. Unfortunately, time will only tell.

But, Jane Doe, if you are reading this, despite the fact that biases are supposed to be a no-go in the news (the list of people who actually follow that rule is unbelievably small), know that I and so many more countless women are on your side, supporting you no matter the verdict.

 

 

_Angie Kanavy is a dog lover and a frequent Instagram user._

_She would not like you to know that she listened to a ton of Emo music in middle school, told herself to stop listening to it in ninth grade, and then continued all throughout high school…and college._

_You can hear more of her adventures at_ _@AngieKanavy_ _on Twitter._

 

———

 

Karen Page’s WTE Article Notes

Day 1:

I’m eating dinner with my two new college friends: Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. 

They say that college friends are friends that last forever and ever and ever, and honestly, I hope that is true. It’s only been a few days, but I feel like I’ve been with these boys since forever.

They remind me of my brother sometimes, which is something that I’d prefer not to think about. Especially at a gathering like this one. I don’t want to cry just yet. I know these boys but, I don’t know them that well.

Over much persuasion, I’ve gotten Matt to buy enough Chinese takeout for a miniature feast, and the three of us are gorging out on Matt and Foggy’s bedroom floor. On that note, I hope they don’t get cockroaches, that would really, really suck. But back to the meal. Foggy’s been saying something about something he and Matt did in their law studies (which I’m glad to not be taking), and they’re laughing.

I wish I had been paying attention instead of writing this but, I’m not sure if Urich is going to collect it so, I’d rather be safe than sorry, which means I’m typing this on the cracked screen of my cellphone late in the evening. 

If anyone’s wondering, this is not a friendly meeting of friends. It’s like a detective clubhouse hangout, and the three of us are working a case. It’s simple: The Case of Jessica Jones. That might be too obvious but, I don’t feel like changing it now. It seems on the nose, just like the girl herself is.

I know Matt has told me not to say anything about what happened to him on the first night of college but, it’s too good a story not to share. (That’s what journalism is all about, right?) 

So, I had just met my boys, and early in the hours of the morning I received a text from Foggy essentially saying that his best buddy Matt had gotten punched in the face by a thin, slightly gangly young woman with a fiery temper. I was amazed, and we soon became friends.

For some, unknown reason Matt told the administration that he didn’t hear his attacker and didn’t remember anything about her, and decided to follow up with her himself. Perhaps he has a thing for getting beat up, I guess only time will tell. But, the more he spoke to this girl, the more interested he got, and the more interested I got, too. (Foggy wasn’t interested in the slightest but, that’s for another day.)

So now, despite all odds, we’re sitting on the floor of Matt and Foggy’s dorm room, eating Chinese takeout, and trying to figure out the hidden past of Jessica Jones. 

Right now, we don’t know much. I looked up an article that my roommate Claire hinted about, about this huge court case where this guy allegedly raped this girl and then she lost the court case in the end. I read it to the boys but, there’s nothing specific that hints to Jessica Jones being the Jane Doe that fought this Thompson guy, her alleged rapist, in the slightest. The boys want to disregard it but, I’m not one hundred percent sure yet.

I wonder what Urich would do. He seems like he’s pretty knowledgeable in this sort of thing.

I might go talk to him at some point, when he scares me less. (That email today, dang!)

But, the boys are seriously starting to look at me weird. I was the one who suggested this whole thing in the first place, or was it Matt? I can’t remember. I should at least try to be a gracious guest, not a terrible one. These may be my partners in crime but, they’re also my friends.

Now they’re laughing at something else Matt said. I’m thinking about maybe asking Foggy if I could braid his hair at one point, not to be That Girl but, it looks really…braid-able. Well, not exactly but, if it was less sweat-filled and more clean, it would be braid-able. Perhaps I can use my talents of convincing Foggy to do things to get him to shower more.

I don’t know. I’ll keep this updated, as I have to for a good grade. Haha.

That sounds like the start to a pretty interesting story, right?

I certainly hope it goes somewhere.

(Oh yeah, and I should probably say, Matt—the guy who got punched in the face—is blind.)

 

———

 

_Taurus started messaging Jimenez Arms_

**Taurus (2:20am):** Are you safely situated?

**Jimenez Arms (2:20am):** I am as safely situated as one can be in a dorm room. Please tell him not to worry so much.

**Taurus (2:20am):** That would never stop him from worrying, I hope you know that.

**Taurus (2:21am):** Nonetheless, this is dangerous. Even I’m worried, and you know me. I never get worried, especially about you.

**Jimenez Arms (2:21am):** Tsk tsk. I should tell him you said that. Who knows what he would do to you.

**Taurus (2:22am):** I mean it in the kindest of ways, V. You can handle yourself more than he seems to understand. I worry more for his sanity while you’re gone. And my own, if we’re being completely honest.

**Jimenez Arms (2:22am):** That is a fair point. Before I delete these messages, do you have anything else for me?

**Taurus (2:23am):** Yes, actually, now that you mention it.

**Taurus (2:23am):** He wanted you to know that there is someone new aboard our mission. The newbie has different goals, but he will be of use until he is unnecessary. 

**Jimenez Arms (2:23am):** Does the newbie have a name?

**Taurus (2:23am):** He is going by the name Zebediah Kilgrave.

**Jimenez Arms (2:24am):** Won’t that draw attention to us? A name as exotic and interesting as that one.

**Taurus (2:24am):** I thought so too. But, he believes the newbie will be of use, and I trust him. 

**Taurus (2:25am):** Well, I should let you sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. I would wish you good luck but, I do not think you need it.

**Jimenez Arms (2:25am):** Your flattery, while unnecessary, is very appreciated. :)

**Taurus (2:25am):** :)

**Taurus (2:25am):** Also, he has asked me to tell you that he loves you, and he wishes he could tell you in person, or on the phone but, it is far too dangerous for that. I agree with him. The less contact we have from here on out, the better.

**Jimenez Arms (2:26am):** Of course. But I shall see you in class tomorrow, right?

**Taurus (2:26am):** You will. I will always be around if you need me.

**Jimenez Arms (2:26am):** Well, tell him this: I love you too. As far as the moon, and back.

**Taurus (2:27am):** I will let him know. Thank you, V.

**Jimenez Arms (2:27am):** No, W. Thank you.

_Taurus stopped messaging Jimenez Arms_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was over the moon at the response to the first chapter of this story!! I'm honestly still in awe and it's been a month. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart for liking this story more than I would've ever dreamed!! Please feel free to let me know in the comments what you think!!
> 
> Also, thank you all for your patience! I'm almost finished with my application for my first school--including my portfolio--and although it's incredibly draining, writing this on the side gives me just a little something to look forward to, instead of just worrying about what my future may become!!
> 
> A question for you all: Do you, like Claire, judge who you're going to be friends with based on who you would have on "your team" during the zombie apocalypse? (I know I do!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please feel free to let me know what you think down in the comments, or just by sending me a kudos! (It would seriously make my day!) Hopefully the next installment will be up shortly but, unlike Jones and Murdock, I am applying for colleges currently so, it may take longer than I'd like it to!
> 
> A special thanks goes out to Angie (bleuboxes) for proof reading this piece of work (as well as telling me that the messages needed to be more "text lingo-y"). She's the real hero of this story!
> 
> A question for my lovely readers: which of the characters do you text like? (I text like Foggy because exclamation points are my jam!)


End file.
